


Fun Hell Pit Bouncy Castle Iceberg Lab

by HoodedWanderer



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Humour, M/M, Reluctant, Tsundere, crash x cortex, hell is a place on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedWanderer/pseuds/HoodedWanderer
Summary: A random collection of one-shots, some consistency I guessWelcome to Hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell m'man

What was there to do on an iceberg lab? Nothing. Nina Cortex sat at the end of the iceberg, black lace up boots dangling over the icy cold water. There wasn't anyone to mess with, and her uncle was always too busy to do anything. She sometimes considered helping out with creating the latest superweapon with her uncle (or father, she wasn't sure) but she was almost always pushed to the side and grabbing random tools rather than doing anything actually evil.

She sighed, looking out at the islands on the horizon and kicked her feet into the water. Why did holidays have to be so long and boring...? Suddenly, an idea struck her. She felt a smile break out onto her face and immediately got up, beginning to pace. This was going to be evil. It was her best idea yet! It wasn't a plan for armageddon or the apocalypse, really more of a prank, but it was going to be hilarious to watch...

She broke out into a skip and began to head down to the icy pier to take a boat over to the Wumpa Islands...

Neo Cortex would have hoped to awaken in bed the next day with everything absolutely normal, ready to go so he could keep working on evil. He had his plan for a portable superweapon, seeing as his ray gun was beginning to get a bit old and the plasma it shot had been outlawed worldwide, making it almost impossible and incredibly expensive to ship in to such a vague location.

He opened his eyes but felt a little strange. He was still in bed, yes, but he felt odd. Um, was he laying on a chain? He didn't go to sleep like that. He felt breath on his neck, suddenly, and froze up. Was someone there with him? He turned his head and felt his heart freeze for a second, seeing Crash Bandicoot fast asleep. Oh god. What happened?

Cortex tried to sit up and pushed the covers away - finding somehow he had been *chained to his archnemesis*. He took a deep frustrated breath and tried to push the chains away with no success. Who the hell did this? 

Crash was still fast asleep. Cortex glared at him with a frustrated look and immediately wondered if Nina was responsible for this. A small part of him wanted to slap the bandicoot awake but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He lay down and stared at the dark ceiling, dreaming up what sort of punishment he could give to his niece or daughter, before feeling a furry arm grab him and hug him tight.

Cortex squirmed uncomfortably. Crash Bandicoot was hugging him. Crash Bandicoot was hugging him. Crash Bandicoot was hugging him. Cortex assumed he'd hate this but he oddly had mixed feelings. He remained still and ended up staring at the bandicoot's sleeping face, considering slapping him awake again or at the very least pushing his arms off but again he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm not enjoying this or anything." Cortex mumbled.

Cortex didn't have the strength to push Crash's arm off him, he wasn't bothered. Or maybe he didn't want to. But he was stuck here until the bandicoot woke up.

Crash opened his eyes, expecting to see the fronds of a palm tree above him and a beautiful blue sky, and he thought he'd feel the warm soft sand underneath him, but, instead, he felt himself laying on some sort of metal chain, his arm on someone and he appeared to be laying on some smooth white fabric and underneath some blankets. His eyes were open and he appeared to be hugging a sleeping Neo Cortex.

This was great. Perfect. He put on his stupid toothy grin, wider than usual and immediately assaulted the man with a tight hug. He couldn't believe it, he didn't even care how he got there, he was here and that's what mattered.

Cortex's eyes shot open, he was suddenly wide awake again. And being squeezed by this bandicoot in a tight hug.

"G-get off me, you mindless marsupial!" Cortex tried to push Crash off him, feeling his cheeks burning for whatever reason.

Oddly enough, Crash complied. He still had that stupid, grin, however...

"I know you probably don't even understand a word of what I'm saying, but, it appears someone has..." Cortex spoke in a slow voice, trying to sound out every syllable carefully so the bandicoot could understand, "chained us together, and you need to get up so I can find the key and free us."

Crash nodded, but kept his grin. He almost seemed a bit too happy about this situation.

"Um, and you're not allowed to enjoy this situation. This is a terrible situation, being... chained together." Cortex spoke a bit faster and sat up, taking the bandicoot up with him.

It was a little difficult to get out of bed, but the two eventually adjusted to walking while chained together. It was a little uncomfortable, constantly making physical contact, mostly due to Cortex feeling Crash pressing up against him from behind constantly. What bothered Cortex the most was Crash seemed perfectly fine with all this. It also bothered him that he wasn't thinking of anything related to suicide yet.

Cortex, while awkwardly walking with the bandicoot pressed to his back, spotted a sticky note on his workbench. He didn’t remember putting a note there… He quickly went over to it and picked it up to read it.

It was his niece’s incredibly messing handwriting (although he had a feeling it was partially his fault it was so bad).

“Gone to Wumpa Islands and brought back a visitor. The Academy wanted me to do some evil homework” followed by a smiley face. He heaved a sigh of frustration and decided he should start work.

Cortex got his workbench ready, taking the metal framework of the weapon he was building and putting it in a hold. He needed it to be still while he was working on it.

"Now, Crash, I'm going to be doing work, and yes, yes, it's evil, just don't try to stop me. Do we have a deal?" Cortex asked the bandicoot physically pressed up to him.

There was of course, no response, but Crash didn't seem to make any attempt to stop him.

"Good, good." Cortex spoke and went to work on his device, beginning to make the firing system. Crash did nothing, but it didn't take long before Cortex felt two arms wrap around him.

"Crash, do you mind? Hands off." Cortex mumbled, trying to ignore the bandicoot the best he could. Crash didn’t respond or move but gently began to rock while gently hugging him.

Cortex crossed his arms to try to show his disapproval, but Crash only seemed to nuzzle against the back of his head. He didn’t want to think that the bandicoot was enjoying this, but it was kind of impossible to deny.

“I said you’re not allowed to enjoy this…” Cortex mumbled, finding himself rocking with the bandicoot. It really wasn’t that bad. The lab was typically a bit chilly and he’d had to keep the aircon at a slightly lower temperature than usual to save a few dollars, so feeling warm for once was pretty nice. He shut his eyes for a moment and didn’t mind the rocking, before realising he was breaking his own rule and quickly launched back into work.

Cortex had just finished the firing system, carefully placing it into the metal framework and carefully used a small tool to fix it to the frame. He felt Crash squeeze him tighter as a response, perhaps as a well done. It didn’t even bother him by now, he felt quite proud of himself. He then felt the bandicoot plant a kiss on the back of his head and froze up.

That was the last straw, Cortex turning around as quickly as he could to look the bandicoot in the eye. Although the chains meant they were still pressed together, he could stare up at Crash’s face disapprovingly.

“You are not to do that. Understand? Under no circumstances-” Cortex’s face was bright red, but he was cut off by the bandicoot kissing him again, this time right on the mouth.

Cortex found himself shutting his eyes and pausing for a few seconds before Crash pulled back, returning to his toothy grin.

“O-okay, you can do that, I, um, d-don’t mind.” Cortex mumbled and went back to working, accepting the inevitable hug from behind.

\--

It was 5PM when Nina finally decided to return to the lab, carrying a basket of Wumpa Fruit. She couldn’t wait to see how steaming mad her uncle would be, knowing he couldn’t harm her in the slightest. Her mechanical hands weren’t useful for being hands but they were useful for self defense, also ever useful killing and maiming. 

She threw open the steel doors without any problem, setting down the basket and began to skip to the second floor where her uncle was likely working.

Cortex was just sitting in his living quarters, scrolling through his phone while Crash was curled up on the couch next to him. They had gotten used to each other’s presence over the past few hours and were just relaxing.

Nina strolled in, pausing and staring at the odd peace she’d stumbled on.

“I expected to see you trying to kill each other…” She mumbled to them. “I’m almost a little disappointed.”

Cortex looked up from his phone and had the sudden realisation, he, was, in fact, not trying to kill his archnemesis even though he could likely strangle him right here. “O-oh. R-right.” 

“I’m assuming you’d like to be unchained…?”

“Sure…” Cortex stuck his hand out and gave a glare. “Give me the key.” He demanded and tried to look intimidating.

Nina shrugged, not intimidated in the slightest and tossed him a small key, before leaving the room.

Cortex heaved a sigh of relief with the key and grabbed the padlock, carefully putting the key in and turning it so it opened. He was able to finally remove the chains.

“Okay, Crash, you’re free. Go home. Shoo.” Cortex pulled the chains out from underneath the bandicoot and himself, tossing them to the side. Crash sat up, noticing he was free but just sat there.

“Come on, you can go home. Back to the beaches where it isn’t freezing!” Cortex batted the bandicoot’s ears and seemed frustrated.

Crash just kicked his feet up on the couch and shut his eyes, leaning against Cortex who groaned.

“F-fine, if you’re going to stay here, stay here…” Cortex sighed, turning away to hide his slightly red face. He wrapped an arm around the bandicoot a few reluctant seconds later, but still refused to make eye contact.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

What was even the point coming out to the Wumpa Islands when it was supposed to be a goddamn monsoon? Cortex trekked through the sweltering jungles with the rain bucketing down much like a waterfall, hugging himself and wishing the rain was at least cold...

His hoverboard wasn't working due to the rain, and he came out into a clearing and saw a familiar house. The lights were on inside, and Cortex took a deep breath as he began to trudge to it, knocking on the door reluctantly.

He heard a few footsteps inside and shuffled around on the soaked doormat, before the door flung open and he was yanked inside into a tight hug.

Cortex felt his face against fur and a tight hug. He expected this, but not as violent. He pushed himself away and watched the bandicoot scurry to quickly close the door.

"Some storm...?" Cortex mumbled.

Crash nodded, a little worried expression on his face. There was a flash of light and a crash of thunder a few seconds later, startling him and making him jump. He was clearly more than a little bit scared.

"The thunder isn't really anything to be too scared by..." Cortex went to sit in a chair, thankful to be out of the rain. "I don't know if you'd understand, though..."

Crash still seemed a little worried but crept over to him, sitting down in a chair next to him and leaning over in his direction.

"It's a burst of static electricity, you see, the house will be just fine." Cortex tried to say in a calming tone.

Crash tilted his head slightly.

"Everything will be ok-"

There was a sudden flash and the lights all seemed to go out, and an immediate incredibly loud crash of thunder. Cortex found himself covering his ears suddenly while Crash whined and curled up in fear.

Cortex remained still for a few seconds before heaving a sigh of frustration. "I guess I'll have to fix the power in the morning..." He crossed his arms and realised he was most likely going to be staying the night. He shut his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry for coming here all of a sudden, but, I think I might just stay the night..." Cortex mumbled. "I think I'll fix things in the morning..."

Cortex got up from the chair before suddenly being grabbed and lifted off his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cortex looked back at the bandicoot who was smiling more than usual. He had a hand underneath the scientist's head and another under his legs-- and Cortex had mixed feelings about this.

Cortex was placed down nicely on a mattress and given a nice blanket from the corner, placed carefully over him and a pillow shoved underneath his head. He blinked, surprised at the hospitality.

"You don't have to do that..." Cortex spoke quietly.

Crash then immediately lay down with him and began to hug him tightly as possible, shuffling under the blanket. Cortex felt his face go a little pink and crossed his arms in defiance. He wasn't enjoying this affection or anything.

It took a few seconds before Cortex reluctantly returned the embrace. He could feel the bandicoot's heart beating... There was another flash of lightning and the booming thunder a few seconds later, but, Crash didn't seem bothered at all.

A part of Cortex wanted to apologise for every little thing he'd ever done to try and harm him, but a small part stopped him. He just enjoyed the embrace and softly nuzzled his cheek against the bandicoot's fur. This wasn't bad at all...

Crash seemed to reluctantly plant a kiss on his head but didn't receive any sort of response, neither negative or positive. Crash was... surprised. In a good way.

Cortex had shut his eyes and was just drifting to sleep.

\--

He woke up in the morning, feeling the bandicoot still with his arms wrapped around him. He could hear the birds tweeting and the distant sounds of the waves.

Cortex wasn’t fully awake, and shut his eyes again. He was warm. That was nice. It didn’t occur to him he was snuggled up to his archnemesis for a few moments.

His eyes snapped open as he realised this and sat bolt upright. Crash seemed to be wide awake, eyes open as well and sitting up with him.

Cortex glared at the orange creature who was softly nuzzling against him and tried to push him off. “That’s quite enough of that.”

Crash hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen, quickly turning on the stove but finding it wasn’t working. He appeared confused before Cortex got to his feet and rubbed his eyes.

“The power went out, I’ll just go out and fix it…” He stepped outside, grabbing a toolbox covered in flower stickers that presumably belonged to Coco, wherever she was right now.

Cortex didn’t particularly care and somehow got on the roof to fix a few cables while Crash waited downstairs. The power shortly flickered on again, lights coming on all at once. Cortex ended up unceremoniously dropping off the roof to the ground with a grunt but was fine.

Crash was now in the kitchen, attempting to cook a whole lot of bacon. Cortex was used to cooking every night and he could clearly see Crash wasn’t doing anything right. Had he even tried cooking before?

“Um, you’re supposed to use cooking oil.” Cortex mumbled.

Crash didn’t seem to understand and kept cooking. Cortex sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

A few minutes later, he was presented with a plate of completely black bacon. Cortex took it but awkwardly put it aside. “I appreciate the thought, but, I’d rather not…”

Crash seemed disappointed. Did he try to cook to impress him…?

“I’ll just… go find something outside. Plenty of wumpa fruit…” Cortex decided to head outside again.

Cortex stared up at the trees just by the beach and realised he couldn’t climb trees. He sighed and pulled his gun, setting it to the weakest setting and taking careful aim at a ripe cluster, before an orange bandicoot decided to run up the tree and grab it.

“I could have shot you, you brainless--” Cortex cut himself off as Crash dropped down with an armful of wumpa fruit, offering them. “You, you aren’t trying to impress me, are you?”

Crash replied with a shrug.

Cortex took a single fruit and bit into it, nodding to thank him.

Crash seemed quite pleased with himself, jumping in the air and running off. Cortex couldn't help but stare.

Perhaps the bandicoot wasn't so bad. He wasn't the brightest but he was sweet. Did he love him? Maybe. Cortex could feel his heart fluttering a bit before--

“What am I thinking?” Cortex said out loud. He tried to make himself think of everything he hated about the bandicoot but he just couldn't bring the list to his mind.

He remembered he needed to get back to his lab, however. He hurried over back to the house to find and repair it using the tools he'd found.

It took a few minutes but eventually he got it to float in the air stably. He hopped on before seeing the bandicoot scramble over.

“Crash, err, thank you for letting me stay.” Cortex spoke reluctantly.

Crash grinned and held out some sort of large beautiful shell. It was the size of his hand, rounded up at the sides much like a bowl, the outsides a brown hard shell but the inside had a beautiful swirl of blues, silvers and purples that caught the sunlight. Cortex was in awe.

“This is a beautiful shell…” He breathed, before being snatched by his coat and suddenly felt another kiss on his forehead from the furry bandicoot.

Cortex shut his eyes for a moment but cursed himself for mildly enjoying it, before Crash let go and allowed him to use the hoverboard. He waved a goodbye.

The iceberg lab seemed even colder and more lonely than usual. Cortex had noticed this just recently, but he usually went to work immediately so every minute of his time was spent wisely.

He began to wonder if he should invite the bandicoot over at one point just to keep him company. He thought and dreamed while working on his latest contraption and wondered how it would all play out...


	3. North Korea??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a stupid request

Cortex had been working on this rocket for a few weeks now, spending every moment of spare time either thinking about it or working on it. It was beautiful, truly. He'd set up a launchpad just outside the iceberg lab where it pointed towards the sky.

Why was Crash Bandicoot there as well? Crash wasn't sure but maybe his instinct lead him there for some reason. Maybe he just wanted to give Cortex a hug. Who knows.

Cortex had nearly finished the rocket, just applying the finishing touches and painting a yellow N on the side neatly.

He decided to just go get some fuel from inside the lab, quickly hurrying inside when Crash noticed he'd left the rocket open.

Crash was quickly gripped with curiosity. What was Cortex thinking up this time? He quickly scurried inside the open door, staring around the cabin in awe at all the beautiful blinking lights...  
Cortex shortly loaded the fuel into a compartment and slapped it shut. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. No evil this time, he just wanted to go up and see space.

Crash heard Cortex humming outside and felt a twang of panic coming on. He immediately scrabbled to hide, opening an empty compartment and quickly shutting himself inside.

Crash heard Cortex's footsteps a few seconds later on the metal floor, and heard a key slip into ignition.

Crash felt himself leaning against a button all of a sudden, and he heard the sound of thrusters activating.

"Hey-- I programmed that right, didn't I--" Cortex's muffled panicked voice could be heard from outside the apartment, followed by the sound of the metal door slamming shut.

Crash had little idea of what was going on, but he heard hasty footsteps.

Cortex ran to the cockpit, quickly hopping into the seat and activating a few buttons. He couldn't stop the launch now, but he had everything he needed so it likely didn't matter.

"And, up we go." Cortex took a deep breath before the thrusters began to properly activate, suddenly shooting the whole ship up and up and up into the atmosphere at the speed of sound.  
Cortex shortly found himself staring out the window leaning over the wheel and gazing upon the blue and green earth. It was beautiful, it truly was. He sighed and smiled, wishing it would one day be all his. How wonderful.

Cortex was snapped out of his tranquility when he suddenly noticed a familiar orange bandicoot floating in zero gravity behind him. He spun around and stared in disbelief, rubbing his eyes. Did he not bring enough oxygen? Was he hallucinating?!

"Crash-- Crash Bandicoot?!'  
Crash waved awkwardly with a stupid grin on his face. He appeared confused as to why he was floating.

Cortex unclicked his seatbelt and pushed off his seat to try and slap the bandicoot, but the second he got close received a hug instead. Zero gravity hugs.

"How-- how did you even get to the lab?! How did you?!" Cortex pushed Crash off him and brushed the fur off his lab coat.

Crash shrugged. 

Cortex buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. "This ship doesn't have enough oxygen to keep us alive for much longer, especially two of us, we'll have to get back down to Earth quickly."

Crash tilted his head in confusion, not knowing half of what he was saying.

"Just... Don't touch anything and I'll program the escape pod, alright? If you be good, maybe I won't kill you when we get back..." He pushed himself down towards the escape pod and began to tap some instructions into it via a small pad. He was angrily grumbling while Crash crossed his arms and legs, floating through the air quite happily.  
It didn't take long before Cortex had the escape pod ready. He pulled Crash over, pulling him inside and pushing him down into a seat and buckling the seatbelt.

"Okay, this will take us towards land on Earth, but the program doesn't support specific locations, it was still being made, after all..."

Cortex buckled himself into the second seat, looking through the smaller window towards Earth and taking the wheel. "If you don't mind, could you press a few buttons when I ask?"

Crash seemed to think for a second before shaking his head.

"Why-- why not? Both our lives are at stake!"

Crash seemed to open his arms for a hug, beaming.

Cortex huffed and quickly gave him a hug, patting him on the back before returning to the wheel, grasping it tightly and staring directly out the window. 

"Now will you...?"

Crash nodded and looked ready to press buttons.

"And, ready for launch..." Cortex hit a few buttons above him, shutting the pod off from the rest of the rocket and starting the smaller thrusters.

Shortly, the pod was heading directly towards Earth at rapid speed. Cortex could feel his heart racing with worry. He wasn't going to die out here. He wasn't going to die out here. He wasn't going to die out here.  
Cortex managed to direct the pod towards landmass, somewhere near Russia hopefully. He had contacts there and also warm clothing, so it wouldn't be a terrible place to land...

Crash hit a button as they entered the atmosphere. Cortex grit his teeth while gripping the wheel, feeling almost helpless hurtling through the air like this. He felt a bit lightheaded...

He ended up directing the pod somewhere near North Korea, hoping that wouldn't be as bad as he'd heard. Crash had blacked out from the g-force. He could only hit the button to deploy the parachute before everything went black and he slumped over the wheel.  
Cortex awoke a few hours later, feeling dizzy still. He could breathe freely, and as far as he could tell so far, he hadn't broken anything. Thank God.

Cortex now had the problem to worry about that he had landed in North Korea with his archnemesis-- who appeared to be leaning against him with an arm wrapped around him quite happily.

Cortex snapped awake and slapped Crash away in frustration. Crash seemed to snap up to his feet in the pod, staring.

"We're both alive... and in North Korea of all the places to land." Cortex mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt and pressing a large button on the control panel to open the pod.

Crash ran out quite happily, before freezing. A whole load of soldiers were waiting outside, all heavily armed.

Cortex was a bit more cautious, stepping outside with his hands up (although he still had his ray gun somewhere).

"Err, we'll just... be leaving now." Cortex spoke with an awkward grimace. Crash nodded frantically along with him.  
Cortex did not enjoy being handcuffed by soldiers to be escorted to Kim Jong Un. Crash followed him, also handcuffed.

"This is all your fault, you brainless bandicoot, if you hadn't somehow come all the way to the iceberg lab then we wouldn't be here! What did you even expect to get from going there?!"

Crash seemed to try to move his arms but being cuffed that was a bit hard.

"Did you go just for a hug?"

Crash nodded, looking a bit sheepish.

"You are dead when we get back."

Crash oddly seemed hurt.

Cortex was shortly sat down in a small chair in front of a large desk where Kim Jong Un sat. Crash had been put on a leash and tied to the doorhandle, which he seemed to be oddly enjoying.

"Um, hello, my name is Neo Cortex, rightful owner of the planet Earth and everything on it." He cleared his throat, wondering if that would piss Kim off a bit. "Let me just say - your arsenal of nuclear warheads is impressive."

"Thank you." Kim said, but still looked disgruntled. "How did you and the orange furry man get here?"

"Firstly, he's not a man, he's a failure and a mistake. Secondly, he shot us into space and we had to use an escape pod, but, unfortunately we landed here. Is it too much to just peacefully leave...? Let the old man and mentally handicapped bandicoot leave without any harm?"

"Why would you want to leave Best Korea?"

"Because... I have a lab I need to get back to, and he needs to keep bashing his head against rocks."

"North Korea needs more farmers. Welcome to North Korea."

Cortex swore under his breath as he was suddenly taken away by two guards - along with Crash.

The next day, the two found themselves in the barren countryside with a field and some seeds and a basic house.

"Did you ever think you'd be a simple starving farmer in North Korea, Crash?" Cortex mumbled, staring at the field. He was incredibly upset this had all happened.

Crash shook his head but tore open a packet of seeds, beginning to throw them on the fields he'd ploughed earlier.

"We need to get back to the lab somehow, although escaping would be a nightmare. Then again, it's not like we have anything to build with..." Cortex didn't even notice the bandicoot wasn't listening, too busy planting the seeds with glee. 

Cortex paced, thankfully he still had his ray gun. He'd be hopeless without it, suddenly a defenseless child in a dark room.

"What do you think of just heading to the border and heading in guns blazing?" Cortex asked the bandicoot.

Crash just grinned at him, continuing to throw seeds.

"We aren't staying here and being farmers, Crash, god, I don't think I could take much more than a week of being stuck with you of all people to be stuck with..."

Cortex buried his face in his hands and went inside, deciding he could take apart the TV for something useful...

Cortex was up late that night, using the bits of the TV to improve his ray gun to do a lot more destruction using more ammo. He had plenty, thankfully.

Crash seemed quite happy to just fry some potatoes (surprisingly he could use a stove and cook things) for go and Cortex.

The next morning, Crash and Cortex were geared up for an escape to South Korea who would hopefully send them home.

Although Cortex chose to be armed with simply his ray gun, Crash had a saucepan on his head and dual wielded frying pans for the lack of a better weapon.

It was the dead of night, and Cortex was just taking aim at one of the spotlights perched upon a 6 foot wall. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, sending a ray of plasma into the centre, immediately destroying it.

Crash shuffled around as Cortex quickly hit the second spotlight, before getting up and preparing to aim at any guards.

A single short blast of plasma was enough to take out most of the guards, allowing the two to sprint ahead safely.

By the time they got back to the iceberg lab, Cortex couldn't bring himself to kill Crash after that adventure and rather violently dropped him back at the Wumpa Islands.

Cortex sat in his lab, redrawing the blueprints for the rocket ship and wondering if he regretted the adventure. He definitely did not.


End file.
